Ryan Dillon
in 2013.]] Ryan Dillon (b. May 25, 1988) began puppeteering with the Sesame Street Muppets in 2005, and has been performing full-time on the show since 2012. Recently, Dillon has taken over performing Elmo in new productions and appearances. As a young puppeteer, Dillon came to the attention of the Sesame producers when he went to an audition as a high school student. He took time off from school during his senior year to participate in the shooting for Season 37. Muppeteer credits * 2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade: Ernie (puppetry only) * 2006 Macy's Parade: Hoots (puppetry only) * Sesame Street **Season 37: Hansel (hands) in Episode 4110; a graduating penguin in Episode 4112; Sensitive Nose (Dwarf #6) in Episode 4114; Mr. Blechstein (assist) and Henrietta in Episode 4127; Herry Monster in Episode 4130; Grundgetta (assist) in Episode 4134; various background characters and assists **Season 38: Blue AM Monster in Episode 4150; A Honker and (partially) a Dinger in Episode 4159 **Season 44: Elmo (various Word of the Day segments, "ABCs Are Moving You," "Quiero Ser", Feelings segment with J.R. Martinez), Blue AM Monster (Parker) in Episode 4404 * Sesame Beginnings: right-hand assistance for Nani Bird in Exploring Together and Moving Together * Garden State Film Festival: "How to Get to Sesame Street" puppet workshops, March 24th, 2007 * Kids' Favorite Country Songs: AM Cowgirl (finale only) * Learning is Everywhere: AM Dog, AM Fish, right hand and ultimatte assistance, etc. * The Get Healthy Now Show: AM cucumber and yam (finale), right hand assistance, Frankie the Stagehand (in most shots) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Mel, Green Dinger, Leonard Birdseed * Here For You: AM Boy * Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me * Little Children, Big Challenges: Divorce * Kinect Sesame Street TV: Cooper, Paul Ball Performances as Elmo ;Productions * Sesame Street Explores National Parks * Little Discoverers: Big Fun With Science, Math and More * Little Children, Big Challenges * Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere ;Live Appearances * The White House Easter Egg Roll (April 1, 2013) * Elmo the Musical DVD release party (May 3, 2013) * Sesame Workshop 11th Annual Benefit Gala at Cipriani's, Manhattan (May 29, 2013) * White House appearance (October 30, 2013) *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (November 28, 2013) *Television Critics Association press tour (January 21, 2014) **interviews: , , , *Miami Book Fair (January 23, 2014) ;TV Appearances * ¡Despierta América! (July 12, 2013) * Good Morning America (September 13, 2013) * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon (September 25, 2013) * Sunrise (October 15, 2013) ;Other *''C is for Cooking (video)'' (title card voice-over) *Walmart promos for Big Hugs Elmo (singing the song "Give a Hug") *Vine videos: **October 31, 2013 **November 28, 2013 **February 3, 2014 **February 14, 2014 **February 17, 2014 **February 20, 2014 **April 10, 2014 *Team USA video *''Fairytale Fun'' (voice-over for new footage) *Christmas Universal Studios Singapore stage show *Associated Press interview *Spreecast chat *Let's Imagine Elmo *Video celebrating Abraham Lincoln *End of The Sesame Street Alphabet YouTube video *Full Time Kid video *Elmo the Musical Live at Sesame Place *Billboard video *Jasmine Romero's video blog http://vimeo.com/78699346 Non Muppet Credits * Ohio State Lottery : Reindeer in holiday lottery commercial * Ask Sylvia (Nickelodeon webseries) : Sylvia ;Stage credits * O'Neill Puppetry Conference 2006 ** Under Milkwood (Terry Lee production): Captain Cat, Mr. Pritchard ** In a Contemplative Fashion (Emily Perl Kingsley production): Marco ** The Mitzi Handsley Show (Stephano Brancato production): Mitzi Handsley * O'Neill Puppetry Conference 2007 **''Crossing Boundaries: Cradle To The Grave'' (Ron Binion production) : Various table-top characters **''Take The A Train'' (Ryan Dillon Production) Estelle, built puppets and directed short piece **''Raggedy Ann'' (Alissa Hunnicutt production) table top assistance * John Tartaglia's ImaginOcean (2010) External links * Official site (archive) Category:Muppet Performers